


A Jin-Centric College AU

by sassysuga



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Promise, Self-Indulgent, TaeJin - Freeform, Will add more tags as I go, and other groups nice, chanyeol and jin are roomies, its not gonna be that serious, jin harem?, jinkook - Freeform, mentions of monsta x and got7, short-ish chapters, will have sad chapters but it's rlly short, yoonjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysuga/pseuds/sassysuga
Summary: in which seokjin is a cute college student and everyone loves him.[discontinued]





	1. first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> well, damn. i dont know how exactly i ended up writing this, but let's just say i dont really regret it. there needs to be more jinkook and taejin in my life, so. yeah. also yoonjin bc theyre cute! hope you enjoy :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really self-indulgent, as the rest of the chapters may be. sorry, i just really like seokjin.
> 
> anyways, a few things to note:  
> seokjin is a 1st year in college (18)  
> yoongi is in his last year of high school (17)  
> taehyung and jungkook are 1st years in college (18)  
> all the exo people here are 2nd years in college (19-20)

"Name?" The lady at the desk looked at him up and down, observing his fashion sense. _Pretty good_ , she thought, as the boy was wearing a white sweater and some ripped jeans, along with a pair of white sneakers. [[seokjin](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/151948759245/btssweetheart-do-not-edit-do-not-crop-logo)]

"Kim Seokjin." The pink-haired boy twisted the ends of his sweater nervously, as the tiny lady at the counter searched for his room key.

He physically relaxed when the lady passed him a key with a room number attached to it, thanking the gods he wasn't in the wrong university.

"Thank you!" He gave the tiny lady a big toothy smile, before rushing off to find his room. The lady simply blinked, before placing a hand over her heart.

"Poor child, he's going to have so much people crushing on him," she mumbled to herself, before she continued on with her work.

-

Seokjin double-checked the room number. 231. Yeah, this was it. The door was already open, and there were a bunch of boxes scattered in the doorway. A black-haired guy wearing an orange flannel, his black jacket falling off his shoulders, was hunched over the boxes, clearly looking for something.

"Hi!" Seokjin smiled, "I'm Kim Seokjin, I'll be your roomma-" Seokjin was immediately cut off by a bone-crushing hug by the black-haired guy. _Wow, this guy is touchy_ , Seokjin thinks, but he doesn't mind, and hugs him back.

"So nice to meet you!!" The black-haired man pulls away, and _woah, he's really tall_ , Seokjin realizes. _And handsome_ , his brain adds. [[chanyeol](https://c2.staticflickr.com/6/5660/30596045831_0d91841d3e_o.jpg)]

"I'm Park Chanyeol, your roommate! It's gonna be so much fun living together, I can feel it!" He lets out a cheer, then grabs a random suitcase that Seokjin brought and quickly drags it into the room.

Seokjin, surprised, follows him in, bursting out laughing at something Chanyeol yelled out. The rest of the morning is spent fixing the room and getting to know each other, and Seokjin finds that he's lucky to have a roommate like Chanyeol.

-

Chanyeol is lying on his bed, watching Seokjin with a sort of fondness as he searched for the nearest grocery on his phone, mumbling something about " _I'm craving japchae and I need it now_ ," as he focused his entire mind on the small phone. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"Hey," Chanyeol speaks softly, and the pink-haired boy looks at him curiously, "would you like to meet my friends? They're nice, promise."

Seokjin pouts as he thinks about it, although he knows the answer already, and Chanyeol silently laments the fate of his friends, who will surely fall head over heels over the freshman.

-

They end up not meeting Chanyeol's friends, as Chanyeol dozed off and refused to wake up under any circumstances. Seokjin decides to walk around campus and enjoy his free time for now. 

"Get out the way, slowpoke!" Is all Seokjin hears, before a warm body slams into him, knocking both of them down on the pavement. Seokjin groans and opens his eyes and- _oh_.

The body-slammer is on top of him, their chests pressed together and breathing heavily, and Seokjin realizes how good-looking he is, with his huge doe eyes and bangs brushed to the side, thin lips parted and panting a bit. Of course, that was all ruined with his foul mouth.

"What are you, _deaf_? I said to get out of the way!" The boy on top scrunches up his nose, and Seokjin resists the urge to talk back at the younger-looking boy, as he has a reputation to keep up.

"Sorry," Seokjin murmurs, eyes still locked on the boy currently on top of him, "but could you get off of me?"

The boy finally looks at their compromising position and quickly gets off, cheeks reddened a bit, though Seokjin can't tell if he's embarrassed or mad.

"Whatever, get out of the way next time." The boy nearly hisses it out, grabbing his fallen books and running off again, not giving Seokjin a chance to help.

"Aish, my ass hurts." Seokjin mutters, rubbing his behind while deciding to head to the nearest grocery store. He really was craving for some japchae.

-

An hour later, Seokjin has managed to make some japchae for himself and Chanyeol-hyung, who woke up from the smell coming from the small kitchen.

" _Seokjinnie_ , you didn't tell me you knew how to cook!" Chanyeol eyes the food in awe, Seokjin flushing a bit at the nickname and compliment. 

Seokjin's about to say his thanks when his phone goes off. Chanyeol, with his mouth stuffed like a chipmunk, motions for him to take the call. "Hello?" Seokjin says, moving into the bedroom.

"Wow, Jin-hyung, you're so polite." A bored-sounding voice comes through the line, yet it makes Seokjin feel excited.

"Yoongi! You called!" He gasps in surprise, flopping onto his bed. Seokjin hears a faint "Well, I promised," from Yoongi before he clears his throat.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting soon. I'm free on Saturdays, I think, so I guess I could drop by..." Yoongi's voice fades away, cheeks reddening with each word.

Seokjin, oblivious as he is, doesn't notice. "Every week? Yoongi, if you miss me, you could just tell me, you know."

Yoongi sucks in a breath because should he say that _he's been seriously considering dropping out of high school to be with Seokjin just so he could see him everyday_?

"No, I don't. Auntie wants me to check up on you," Yoongi lies smoothly, and Seokjin laughs. "And here I thought you actually missed me."

The younger's heart pangs a bit at how sad Seokjin-hyung sounds, but then he remembers the elder is an acting major, so he doesn't think much about it.

"Seokjinnie, your food is getting cold!" A deep voice strikes Yoongi out of his thoughts, and he furrows his brows at the unknown voice, and _Seokjinnie_? "Coming, hyung!" Seokjin giggles, and Yoongi feels himself becoming jealous of Seokjin-hyung's roommate.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Bye!" The elder speaks with a sort of softness in his voice, before hanging up, leaving Yoongi weak in the knees.


	2. pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook is jungshook after learning that his best friend's classmate is the really, really pretty pink-haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one calls seokjin hyung here, except for yoongi, since he's younger. they're all born in the same year, i guess? except for hoseok and namjoon, i haven't figured out what their ages are yet. is that alright? 
> 
> anyways, hope you like this quick update!

Jungkook is not alright. He's 'shook', as Jimin likes to call it whenever he gets surprised about something and widens his eyes considerably. Lately, he's been distracted, suddenly daydreaming during music class, his favorite class, and smiling unconsciously.

He has also noticed that those things only started to happen after he had bumped into the pretty pink-haired boy.

Okay, he's not gonna lie. The pink-haired boy is not just pretty - he's _ridiculously_ gorgeous, handsome, hot as hell, stunning, looks like a prince - the list goes on. Jungkook had always thought that pink hair would look weird and odd on most people, but not him.

The boy can literally pull off pink as if it were a normal hair color, and Jungkook is pretty sure he can pull off every other color there is.

And his face. Oh my gosh, his _face_. It looked like an actual marble sculpture, but in real life. His eyes were round and inviting and made Jungkook feel warm inside, and his lips were so full and red, Jungkook felt a sudden urge to kiss them. And his deep, honey voice made Jungkook swoon, although he would never admit that to anyo-

"Jungkook?"

"His honey voice does not make me swoon inside!" Jungkook yelped out, surprised by the sudden intrusion of his page-long essay on the beautiful pink-haired boy.

Jimin gives him a funny look before smirking at him. "Thinking of a certain someone again, huh?" Jungkook blushes madly, before shooting back a weak "I'm not, shut up," burying himself in his History book.

"It's alright, Kook. If anything, I have it harder, since I see him all the time in my dance cla-What?" Jimin cuts off his sentence when he notices Jungkook close the book quickly and turn all his attention towards him.

"You didn't tell me that Pretty Boy is in your dance class!" Jungkook exclaims, eyes wide in disbelief. Jimin squints his eyes at the former and frowns. "I didn't think it was important!"

"Well, it kind of is." Jungkook sighs, resting his head on his hand, "So, what's his name?" Jimin's eyes light up, and Jungkook mentally prepares himself for a crap ton of rambling from the silver-haired boy. He usually does that when he's excited. "Ah, his name is-"

"Jimin! There you are!" An angelic voice calls out from behind Jungkook, and both him and his best friend's eyes widen.

Jungkook turns around, and he opens his mouth to say something, maybe even scream, but nothing comes out, because _damn_.

Pretty Boy is right in front of him, cheeks flushed and lips parted, and Jungkook thinks that if he punches him in the face, Jungkook would still be blessed.

-

Seokjin groans in agony as he trudges up the many, many stairs. How many floors does this building have, anyway? He pats his flushed cheek in a futile attempt to energize himself, before running up the staircase again.

 _Ah, the library_ , Seokjin realizes as he sees the sign hanging above a double door. Jimin had accidentally left his dance CD with Seokjin while practicing for a piece together earlier that day, and Seokjin was told to give it back to him at the library.

Seokjin silently reminds himself to work out again, and opens the door, walking inside. He looks around in awe at the multitude of books inside the room, before going up to the librarian's desk.

"Hi!" The cheery librarian smiles widely at him, and Seokjin is momentarily blinded for a second. "How may I help you?"

"Uh," Seokjin looks around at the seemingly empty library, "have you seen a silver-haired boy enter recently?" The librarian thinks for a moment, lips pursed together in thought. "Oh, do you mean Jimin?"

Seokjin nods slowly, and the librarian continues.

"Yeah, he's here. You'll find him near the History section. He usually studies there with his friend." Seokjin's mouth forms a tiny 'o' and thanks the librarian, scurrying away to find Jimin.

Unfortunately, Seokjin did not realize that the library was huge. He probably spent 20 minutes looking for the History section, running around here and there, only to find it at the corner of the room. 

Sure enough, at one of the big mahogany tables was Jimin, his hair bouncing around as he animatedly talked to the boy across him, who was currently cradling his head in his palm.

"Jimin! There you are!" Seokjin sighs in relief and makes his way over. Both Jimin and his friend turn their heads in the direction of the pink-haired boy.

However, his relief is short-lived when he realizes that the friend Jimin was talking to is the boy that not-so-nicely bumped into him. It's not like he harbors any bad feelings towards him, it's just that he may make a fool of himself again and anger him. The boy also looks startled, his mouth opening and closing like a fish without water.

"Seokjin!" Jimin looks surprised to see him, his eyes flickering between his doe-eyed friend and Seokjin.

"Would you like to sit with us?" He raises a tiny hand that is almost covered by the oversized sweater, motioning towards the chair next to him with a small smile.

"Ah, no thanks. I just wanted to return your CD. Have a good day!" Seokjin places the CD on the desk and smiles lightly, before walking away briskly. He didn't want another awkward encounter with Jimin's friend. Besides, he was late to his Chemistry class.

He is abruptly stopped, however, by a strong grip on his arm, forcing him to stop moving.

Seokjin whirls around to see Jimin's friend looking down at the floor, a hand holding on tightly to his wrist. Seokjin gapes at him.

"Um-" Seokjin begins, but is quickly interrupted. "I'm sorry! For bumping into you, and for being rude to you. I was just in a hurry, is all." He lets go of Seokjin's wrist, and clears his throat.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me sometime? As an apology, if you'd like. My treat." 

Seokjin thinks he hears Jimin wolf-whistling behind him, though he isn't entirely sure. What he is sure of, though, is free food. He giggles a bit. "Apology accepted." He sticks a hand out. "I'm Kim Seokjin, and you are?"

The boy looks at the outstretched hand, then Seokjin's face, then back to the hand. Seokjin is about to retract his arm when he grabs onto it, shaking it a bit violently. "I'm Jeon Jungkook. Nice to meet you, again." Jungkook then proceeds to get beet red and rushes out of the library, Jimin following suit.

Seokjin blinks. He looks at his hand, which felt warm in Jungkook's, and smiles. Now he doesn't feel so bad about being late to class.


	3. acting partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung did not expect to be doing this scene with a man, especially the one who had pink hair and even pinker lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired from /that/ taejin performance at mama 2016.... mhmm  
> also thank you so much for your nice comments!! rlly appreciate it a lot ahh,, anyways the taejin chapter! :D  
> also i wrote this at 1am forgive me if there are mistakes

"Taehyung, you're paired with Kim Seokjin." The teacher looks at him with a scrutinizing gaze, making Taehyung force himself to nod, even though he had a lot of questions running through his head, the main one being: _why the hell am i doing this with a guy?_

He looks at his partner, the Seokjin one, and blanches. This guy is beautiful. He wouldn't normally associate a "feminine" term to a guy, but it just suited him so well.

He sort of regrets throwing on whatever clothes he found on the floor before heading to class, but at least his outfit is comfortable. [[taehyung](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/153345803763/need-u-baby-do-not-edit-or-crop-logo)]

The pink-haired beauty looks away from the teacher, who was still pairing people up, and directly at Taehyung. The latter immediately acts cool. Or, at least he thinks he does.

"Taehyung! do you have a problem with your partner?" The teacher narrows his eyes at him, and the blonde boy breaks his cool act to look at him weirdly. A problem? Not at all - if anything, Taehyung is blessed to be partnered with such a beauty.

"Um, no sir, I-""Well, stop staring at him like you're going to kill him!" Taehyung gulps. a _yes, sir_ is mumbled, and class resumes.

"Does anyone have any questions?" The teacher asks, and silently groans when Taehyung's hand shoots up. "Yes?"

"Yeah, this scene is INFINITE's performance at the 2015 MAMA awards.""And? Is there a problem?"

Taehyung blushes. "Well, they did this scene with a girl. I'm doing it with a guy."

"You're doing it with a guy because you are the best in my class, and he is a new student who could use your help. Is that all?" The teacher smiles at him, and Taehyung sighs. There was no beating this teacher, apparently.

The class then divided into pairs, and Taehyung is alone for a minute until a hand taps his shoulder. He spins around to find the pink-haired boy from earlier.

"Hi! I'm Kim Seokjin." Seokjin sticks a hand out, before bringing it back to pull up his oversized sweater sleeves, then sticking it out towards Taehyung again. [[seokjin](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/155444619426/jinism-do-not-edit-or-crop-logo)]

Taehyung reminded himself not to cry at the cuteness of this boy.

-

Seokjin had absolutely no idea what he and Taehyung were supposed to act out. All he knew was that the blonde-haired boy kept looking at him and the script uneasily.

He scoots closer to Taehyung and peers over his shoulder to look at the script. "Ack!" Taehyung jumps at the sudden warmth on his shoulder, and looks back at Seokjin.

"I just-" Seokjin motions towards the script, "wanted to see the script." He looks down at his hands, legs freely dangling from where he was sitting on the platform. He and Taehyung were sitting at the edge of it, as it was Taehyung's favorite spot to practice.

Taehyung looks at him, before the corners of his mouth turned up and slowly blossomed into a full box smile. _Wow, those are some straight teeth_ , Seokjin thought.

"Ah, okay! I hope you're alright with it though." The blonde scratches his nose, and Seokjin suddenly has the urge to poke the mole on the tip of it.

Seokjin raises an eyebrow at Taehyung's words. "Why wouldn't I- _oh_ ," The pink-haired boy's eyes widen comically, as he continues to reread the part they would be acting.

Taehyung clears his throat to catch Seokjin's attention. "So," he says, adjusting his beret, "are you up for it?" Seokjin nods fervently. If he wanted to become an actor, he had to take on the most risky roles.

Especially the ones where someone basically runs their hands over your chest while placing his lips on your neck. Excellent.

-

"Sorry!" Taehyung yelled out to the empty auditorium, particularly at a weary Seokjin lying down on the floor.

The blonde frustratingly rubbed his hands over his face; they had been practicing their scene for nearly an hour already after classes ended, yet there was no significant progress.

Seokjin, kind Seokjin who always says it's okay even though Taehyung knows he also wants to go home, looks at him with those doe eyes and a small smile.

"It's alright," Seokjin stifles a yawn, "let's do it again." 

Taehyung slumps down on one of the chairs. "Not right now, maybe tomorrow? I'm kind of tired right now. Sorry." He huffs, cheek rested on the table, and looks away from Seokjin.

He really was tired, but Taehyung wanted to practice again, to feel Seokjin's strong, sturdy chest and broad shoulders against his hand.

He also wanted to do the part where he ghosts his lips against Seokjin's neck, but they haven't reached that part yet. _Yet._

Taehyung doesn't hear anything, so he assumes Seokjin left or something, until he feels lips pressed against his forehead. He jolts up, startled by the sudden contact, and finds Seokjin staring at him in confusion, a hand holding his forearm.

"I- wha-" Taehyung blubbers, still in shock that _Kim Seokjin kissed me, a work of art kissed me, is this real life_ , then Seokjin's voice pierces through his train of thought.

"My mom always did that to me whenever I was tired or stressed," Seokjin is the one who looks away this time, a light pink dusting his cheeks and nose, "says a kiss makes you feel energized."

"Yeah," Taehyung slowly touches his forehead, and blushes harder, "it does."


	4. coffee dates p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi reminisces his and seokjin's relationship in a small coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been super busy with school lately but now i'm back woo!!1!/! the fic lives again;; anyways this is mostly the backstory of yoongi and jin ahh,, yoonjin is finally here yay hope u enjoy this !!!

Yoongi nervously taps his fingers to a rhythm against the ceramic mug, waiting for Seokjin to come in through the door. His school had ended early, so he decided to meet Seokjin today.

"You don't feel nervous?" His good friend, Jackson, had said to him while both of them had been waiting for the train headed for Seoul. 

Yoongi frowns at his feet. "No, why would I be?" Jackson shrugs and looks back to see if the train is approaching. "Well, he is your long-time crush whom you haven't seen in over a year. I thought your legs would be turning into jelly, or something."

And oh, _oh_. Yoongi burns bright red and begins to fan himself. Jackson doesn't stop giggling and talking about how his face looked until they part ways.

To be honest, he doesn't really know why he's nervous. Maybe it's because he hasn't seen Seokjin in a while, not since he packed up his bags and moved to the city to finish his last year of high school there.

Now, Seokjin's in college, having been accepted into one of the most prestigious colleges in the country on a scholarship. It's been well over a year, but Yoongi still remembers the day that Seokjin left for senior high as if it was just yesterday.

**[one year ago]**

"I don't understand why you're leaving," Yoongi mutters, crossing his arms over his chest, watching and refusing to help Seokjin pack his things. The brown haired boy doesn't say anything and continues placing his clothes into the luggage.

Seokjin was sent an invitation from a school nearly ten hours from where they lived, on a scholarship. He was to leave immediately tomorrow. Yoongi forces his eyes not to water. "Hyung, _please_."

At this, Seokjin sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "It means a lot to me, Yoongi. I don't want to burden my parents with more bills to pay." 

The mint-haired boy presses his lips together into a thin line and flops back down on the bed. Yoongi places a pillow over his head, hoping that it would absorb his tears or something. 

Seokjin was always like this. He'd put others before himself and was incredibly selfless, which initially made Yoongi suspicious because no one could just be _that_ kind.

Yoongi feels the bed dip after a while, and an arm snakes around his waist and pulls him closer to a broad chest. The younger sighs, as he already knows who it is without looking. That firm and wide chest couldn't belong to anyone else.

He slowly moves the pillow away from his face, refusing to meet Seokjin's big, brown eyes that were currently staring at him. He decides to stare at a speck of dust instead.

"Hey," the elder's warm voice speaks up, and Yoongi feels a pang of hurt because he won't be able to hear that voice for a long time, "it's going to be okay."

"Is it?" Yoongi can't stop the tears from flowing now, and faces Seokjin, who looks like he's about to cry too. "Well, it isn't okay for me, when your best friend since preschool suddenly decides to move to the city to study, and I might not see him again for a long time."

" _Also, I really, really, like you, and I can't imagine a day without your horrible dad jokes and annoying windshield wiper laugh. Please stay_ ," Yoongi thinks, but doesn't say out loud.

Seokjin smiles sadly, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "Yoongi-ah, not matter what happens, I'm not going to forget you."

Yoongi frowns at that, but huffs in resignation, pressing his head to Seokjin's chest and wrapping his arms around him too. His tears begin to wet Seokjin's shirt, but he couldn't care less, and he knew Seokjin didn't either.

"Never?" Yoongi knew he must sound like a child now, but he just wanted to make sure. He hears Seokjin chuckle and feels the elder place a kiss to Yoongi's hair. "Never."

-

Seokjin had left the next day, Yoongi actually deciding to wake up early to see his friend (and long-time crush) go. He quietly took in the brown hair, braces, and chunky glasses the elder was wearing as he was hugging his family, knowing he wouldn't see those for a while.

The brown-haired boy turned and walked towards him, ridiculously pink suitcase in tow. Yoongi brings up a hand to cover his small smile. Seokjin stops, and places a hand on top of his hair.

"While I'm gone, you should take care of your hair more, it feels like a stack of hay," Seokjin says softly, giggling, "I liked your natural hair color best. You know, black."

Yoongi frowns and swats his hand away. "I'll do what I want with it." But in his head, he was already planning to search for some hair essence to buy later.

Seokjin simply smiles, and takes Yoongi's small hand in his. "You take care." The mint-haired boy huffs, a dust of pink scattered across his cheeks. "Obviously. Same to you, too."

The elder beams at that, and Yoongi can't help but smile brightly as well. In the end, he truly wanted Seokjin to be happy, and if this made him happy, he was okay with it.

"Yah! Let's take a selfie!" Seokjin says as he whips out his phone, and before Yoongi can protest, he hears a number of clicks. He flicks his eyes to Seokjin, who was smiling fondly at his phone.

Seokjin then glances up, and widens his eyes. "Oh, crap! I'm going to be late!" He hastily adjusts his glasses before quickly hugging Yoongi, muttering a "see you soon," before rushing towards the bus.

Yoongi watches as the bus goes away, and smiles to himself, waving at Seokjin's family before disappearing inside his house. He still wanted to sleep.

The rest of the day was spent in his room, sleeping and thinking about how Seokjin was doing, before getting a text from an unknown number.

He looked at it, before smiling and heading to his computer to print the picture out. Yoongi eventually fell asleep with the framed picture of him and Seokjin next to him. [[the picture/gif](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/37/3d/74/373d74fec0b86272181aec21410f3d34.gif)]

**[end]**

Yoongi smiles as he remembers the good times he and Seokjin had together. He promised to himself that when he graduates, he will follow Seokjin to the city and study with him. It's kind of silly, but Yoongi likes to entertain himself.

He doesn't want to ever let Seokjin go.


	5. coffee dates p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi didn't expect for these turn of events to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really sorry about that update fiasco a few weeks back, but here's an (actual) new chapter! sorry if it's kind of a mess, it'll be better in the next upcoming chapters :"D hope you enjoy!
> 
> for your (and my own) information, these are their hair colors atm:  
> seokjin - pink  
> yoongi - black  
> jimin - silver  
> taehyung - blonde  
> jungkook - brown
> 
> i haven't introduced hoseok and namjoon yet.

"Where is he?" Yoongi frowns, staring at his half-empty cup of coffee. It had been around 20 minutes past the time he and Seokjin were supposed to meetup, and he was getting a bit impatient.

Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Yoongi's brain goes haywire at the sight of Seokjin, because wow.

His glasses and braces were long gone, now replaced by defined cheekbones and a knife-sharp jawline, and is that _pink hair_? His shoulders have gotten even broader, if that was possible, the way Seokjin's jeans clung to those gorgeous thighs were sinful, and his shirt raised a bit as the older waved furiously at the younger, revealing a toned stomach. [[seokjin](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/158821160165/ehehjin-do-not-edit-do-not-crop-logo)]

Yoongi forces down a blush that was making its way to his cheeks and waves back at Seokjin, who runs a hand through his hair before settling down in the chair opposite him.

The black-haired boy was quite shocked that Seokjin could pull off pink, but then again, he was _Seokjin_. He could wear a trash bag and it would look like Gucci on him.

"Yoongi, are you alright?" Seokjin blinks his doe eyes at him, and Yoongi tries his best not to cry, because _how can someone be so perfect_? 

The younger nods, admiring the way Seokjin's crooked fingers curled over his phone, which was, not surprisingly, also pink.

"Just missed you a lot, hyung," Yoongi says genuinely, because he has. Seokjin smiles at him, his eyes disappearing as he does so.

"The feeling's mutual," Seokjin says, smile still on his face, and excuses himself as he stands up to order a drink for himself.

Yoongi's still relishing the moment to have finally met Seokjin again after all this time, when his imagination is suddenly disturbed by a person sitting on Seokjin's seat.

The intruder looks innocent, with his large, unblinking eyes, fluffy brown hair, and bunny-like teeth, but that's about it. Everything else about him screams _bad boy_ , from his all-black attire and multiple ear piercings. [[jungkook](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/160991080010/double-fi-do-not-edit-do-not-crop-logo)]

"What are you doing with Kim Seokjin?" The boy asks, and Yoongi's eyes narrow. Why would Seokjin hang out with this guy? Didn't he know about stranger danger?

Instead, Yoongi scoffs. "It's none of your business. Why do you care?"

The former's eyes widen, as if struck with a realization. His expression drops to something unreadable, before it goes back to his smug look.

"You're right," he stands up, brushing off imaginary dust from his leather jacket, "I shouldn't care." The boy quickly exits the cafe, nearly bumping into Seokjin, who looks just as confused as Yoongi is at the moment.

"What just happened?" Seokjin asks, once he sits down.

"I don't know," Yoongi replies, because he really doesn't.

-

Jungkook is a pretty hard-headed person when he wants to be. Like right now.

"What the hell do you mean, 'I hate Seokjin?'" Jimin frowns, closing the book he was reading once Jungkook stepped in their shared dorm and shouted out that statement.

"I hate him, I hate his face, his smile, his-" _date_ , his brain supplies, _earlier today_. Jungkook purses his lips together.

That black-haired guy was, to his dismay, really handsome, and Jungkook couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched Seokjin laugh at something he said and curl his fingers around his. 

But like he'd ever admit that to Jimin.

"He's annoying, and I wish I never met him! I wish I never met Kim Seokjin!" Jungkook says a bit too loudly, because if he never met Seokjin, then he wouldn't be having these _feelings_ , and _thoughts_ about how badly he wants to kiss Seokjin, even though they barely know each other.

He hears what sounds like someone stifling a sob, and turns around, and wishes he hadn't.

Seokjin stands before the door, which Jungkook forgot to close - _idiot_ , he thinks to himself - and is covering his mouth with his hand, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Jungkook wants to reach out to him, and say he's sorry, that he didn't mean it, but his jealousy takes control and he snarls, "You're such a crybaby."

Seokjin's eyes widen, and he quickly dashes away, the faint sound of crying and a door slamming echoing in the hallway.

Jimin frowns. "I have no idea what is going on, but you need to apologize. That was rude."

Jungkook is prideful. Even though he's clearly in the wrong, he will never admit it.

"Never," Jungkook scoffs, like he could care less, "He can cry in his boyfriend's arms if he wants to," and slams the door to his room.

The silver-haired boy sighs, and decides to go visit Seokjin himself. "Kids these days."


	6. oh? seokjin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's been a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's summer for me already, so hopefully i can update more. this is one of the longest chapters ive ever written, to compensate for not updating in a while :]
> 
> hope u all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> ps namjoon was supposed to be seokjins brother originally, but i changed it now. sorry for the confusion!
> 
> pps jimin and jk are roommates, if i didnt clarify that.

It's been about a month since the Jungkook incident, and Seokjin has tried his best to ignore the situation and move on with life. Keyword, _tried_.

 _My life is such a mess_ , Seokjin laments to himself, staring blankly ahead at the screen in front of him.

He has to finish this essay in two days and he doesn't even know the topic to write about. Seokjin's so screwed.

He settles for banging his head against the table, ignoring the stares the other people in the cafe were giving him.

"Oh, Seokjin!" He lifts his head up to see Jimin, and of course, Jungkook. Can this day get any worse?

Seokjin purses his lips as Jimin and Jungkook sit in front of him. "Hello."

Jungkook pointedly ignores him, while Jimin smiles and gives him a thermos. "What's this?" Seokjin asks, looking at the big bottle in wonder.

"It's filled with some soup that I made. It's for you," Jimin cheerfully places the thermos inside Seokjin's bag, "since I know that you sometimes stay up late to finish your studies."

 _Jimin is an angel, an actual angel sent by the gods_ , Seokjin thinks, close to tearing up. He hasn't had anyone aside from his family care for him this much. "Aw, thank you Jimin! That's so sweet of-"

"How do you know he stays up late?" Jungkook rudely interrupts, glaring at Jimin. Seokjin frowns. Way to ruin the mood, coconut boy.

"Oh, I sometimes go to his room to study, since you sleep so early and I didn't want to disturb you." Jimin fiddles with the hem of his sweater, avoiding Jungkook's gaze.

Jungkook's frown deepens. "What? Why go to his room then? Just stay in our room."

Seokjin sighs, and picks up his things. He _really_ didn't want to be in the middle of a lovers' quarrel. "Well, I'll be on my way." 

"Yeah, whatever," Jungkook rolls his eyes, "don't be so stupid as to stay up late and make Jimin come over." 

Jimin bangs his head on the table. Jungkook and his tsundere ass will be the death of him.

-

Taehyung is worried about Seokjin. The pink-haired boy always looks like he's about to pass out with his dark eyebags and dull-looking skin.

Maybe it's about a guy? Or a girl? Taehyung thinks as he looks at Seokjin, sitting a few seats in front of him. He watches the boy heave a deep sigh, before focusing on his notes.

 _It's definitely a guy_ , Taehyung ignores the sick feeling in his stomach, and immediately heads to Seokjin as the class ends.

"Seokjin-ah!" The boy looks at him, eyebrows raised in question. "Do you want to get some lunch together? My treat."

Seokjin's eyes widen and sparkle a bit, and Taehyung chuckles at the boy's love for (free) food.

"Oh, wait," the pink-haired boy rummages around in his bag, then reveals a black cap, before placing it on his head. "I look horrible, so I'll wear this so no one can see me that easily." [[seokjin](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/160558318930/money-jin-do-not-edit-do-not-crop-logo)]

Taehyung's brain stops. _Horrible_? If Seokjin looked like an actual _deity_ when he looked 'horrible', then what would he look like at his best?

"I think you look gorgeous no matter what," Taehyung cheekily grins at Seokjin, whose cheeks begin to color pink.

"Thank you," Seokjin smiles softly at Taehyung, making the latter's heart skip a beat, "that means a lot to me."

The blonde smiles, before slinging an arm around Seokjin's really broad shoulders. "No problem. Now, let's get some food. I'm starving!" [[taehyung](http://bts0715.tumblr.com/post/160640512222/taeholic-do-not-edit-do-not-crop-logo)]

-

"H-here?" Seokjin stammers as he and Taehyung stop in front of a small ramen store. Taehyung tilts his head in confusion.

"Yes? Unless you don't like ramen.." Taehyung trails off, squinting at Seokjin. "Do you not like ramen?"

 _I do love it_ , Seokjin sighs internally, _but not if it's from this store._

"No no, it's fine. Let's look for some seats," Seokjin waves a hand dismissively, quickly rushing into the restaurant without looking at anyone in the eye.

 _Please let him not be here_ , Seokjin prays silently as he slides into a booth, Taehyung following suit.

A waiter comes to take their order, and does a double take at Seokjin. "Seokjin, is that you?" Taehyung frowns. How does this guy know Seokjin's name?

The pink-haired boy lifts up his head, smiling weakly at the waiter. "Ah yes, Jackson, it has been a while."

Taehyung's eyes widen. Jackson? That sounds like a gangster name. Maybe he's in a gang, with those burly arms and all-black attire. Was Seokjin involved with gangs?! [[jackson](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d5/b9/ec/d5b9eca4ba7d2867dd98e094bfd56ee1.jpg)]

The blonde sneaks a peek at Seokjin, who was currently nibbling on his lower lips. _Wow that's both hot and cute_ , Taehyung zones in on the plump lip, _wait- what was I thinking about before?_

The waiter, Jackson, beams at him, before turning to Taehyung. "So what will it be?" 

"Lip." Taehyung says without thinking, still focused on Seokjin's lips. When he realizes what he said, Taehyung turns red and hastily corrects himself. "I-I mean noodles! Ramen!"

Seokjin, oblivious to everything, just says that he'll have the same, not noticing Taehyung's burning face and Jackson's smirk.

"Alright," Jackson says and turns to leave, but then faces Seokjin again with wide eyes. "Oh! I'll go tell Joonie you're here!" He hurriedly dashes off, leaving Seokjin a sputtering mess.

Taehyung's eyes flash with concern. "Are you alright?" Seokjin's about to reply that he wants to leave right now, but before he can open his mouth, a deep voice speaks from behind him.

"Oh? Seokjin?" Seokjin takes in a deep breath and plasters on a smile, turning around to face the source of the voice.

"Hi, Namjoon. It's been a while."

 


	7. awkward situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungkook's starting to think that everytime he sees seokjin he ends up falling for him. literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized that i didn't really want a super deep and sad backstory for namjin, so i went for a much simpler backstory. hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated :D
> 
> ps. joon and jackson are brothers! ;))

"So you're telling me," Taehyung looks at Seokjin with serious eyes, "that you and him used to be together?"

Seokjin narrows his eyes and stabs a piece of meat from his bowl. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

Taehyung pouts because _it is_. There's his potential love rival standing over there by the register with those awfully endearing dimples, and Seokjin doesn't even mind.

What's worse is that while Seokjin was handsome and cute, Namjoon was really, _really_ hot. Like, _the Underworld_ hot. He had blonde hair that went well with his sunkissed skin, and he had the deepest dimples Taehyung had ever seen. It wasn't fair, the blonde whines in his mind. [[namjoon](https://68.media.tumblr.com/e8237599dab351a7b72321e8cef2edee/tumblr_inline_oa0ywsNtZV1s8dlrh_500.gif)]

Oh no. He really hopes he doesn't end up being that second lead character who loves the protagonist but doesn't end up with them. That would suck.

Taehyung is broken out of his thoughts by Seokjin, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand. "Whatever. He's my best friend's cousin, we liked each other, we dated, it didn't work out, he started a business here, end of story."

Ah, so that's why Seokjin looked so terrified to come here.

"How long did you guys date?" Taehyung wonders, slurping up his now-cold noodles. "Hey, I thought this was a date, why are we talking about my past relationships-" Seokjin is cut off by the younger suddenly choking on his noodles and turning bright red.

Quickly, Seokjin wraps his arms around Taehyung and does the Heimlich maneuver on him. When the crisis is over, Namjoon looks almost amused at seeing Seokjin's hands still on Taehyung's waist.

"S-sorry!" Seokjin yelps, jumping away from Taehyung, the latter also looking shocked. The elder scurries away from the restaurant, face flushed pink as he runs out the door.

Taehyung also snaps out of it, placing a hand to his waist and another to his face, before he bolts out the door as well.

Namjoon sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Jackson snorts. "You do know they didn't pay the bill, right?" 

The younger purses his lips and heads back upstairs. "Yep."

"Should we tell Mom about this?"

"Nope."

-

Jungkook felt like the biggest idiot on the planet. First, he made Seokjin, the kindest and most handsome man to ever grace his eyes, cry. Which, as Jimin said, was a dick move.

He was planning to ask Seokjin for forgiveness, but at the moment the pink-haired beauty was nowhere to be found, so Jungkook decided to do it when he saw him.

Second, he had terribly poor eyesight. Jungkook was considering getting glasses ("I think you'd look hot," Yugyeom, his classmate, told him with a wink before getting smacked upside the head by Jaebum, causing quite the scene in the canteen.), but it was too expensive for him, which was stupid, seeing as the raven-haired boy can't see anything three feet away from his face.

So he should've been concerned when he saw a pinkish blur run towards him at an alarming speed.

"Ow," Jungkook grumbles, feeling his butt bruise a bit. _How do I have big eyes and not see this coming?_

"Jungkook?" a familiar voice speaks somewhere to his right, and Jungkook snaps his eyes open. _Seokjin_.

Instead of acting suave and smooth like he had planned, Jungkook decided to blurt out, "So, I see you have also fallen for me."

Seokjin, wide-eyed, stares at him in shock before becoming a giggly mess. Jungkook takes that as a good sign.

"Hey, Seokjin," the pink-haired boy looks up, and _wow, he looks stunning, how does he do that_ , "I'm really sorry for how I behaved. I wasn't in my right mind."

The boy stares some more at Jungkook with an unreadable expression, before breaking out into a full grin. "It's alright, although you have to treat me to food for a week."

Jungkook rolls his eyes but smiles and, feeling a bit bold as a heavy weight is lifted off his chest, stretches out his hand for Seokjin to take. The latter happily grasps onto it tightly, and Jungkook tries not to feel giddy when Seokjin doesn't let go yet.

"I'm really sorry for making you cry."

"Ah, it's fine, but I'm serious about my free food."

"Anything for you."

_Damn, Jungkook, where the hell did your brain-to-mouth filter go?_

Seokjin, blushing a bright red, smiles shyly at him, making Jungkook's heart do flips.

"It's a date then."


End file.
